Acid
For other uses, see Acid (Disambiguation). , a creature that thrives in acid.]] Acid is a hazardous chemical compound found throughout the Metroid series. Description Acid does harm to Samus Aran's Power Suit at a rapid pace due to its corrosive effects. It also impedes her movement. Once Samus has acquired the Varia Suit in Metroid: Zero Mission, she becomes immune to the effects of acid. Acid is mostly present on Zebes, particularly in the region of Brinstar. Kraid's Lair features enormous pools of acid, though some of these are actually fake acid and will disappear when Samus makes contact. Crateria features Acid Rain, but this is not strong enough to damage Samus's basic Power Suit. Certain creatures, such as the Acid Worm and Geegas thrive in acid. Some creatures, like Kihunters, spit acid at Samus to damage her. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the Pirate Homeworld was doused in Acid Rain. Unlike Acid Rain on Zebes, Samus was not adapted to the environment (even in her PED Suit, which was upgraded from her Varia Suit) and would be constantly damaged by the rain until she acquired the Hazard Shield. This may suggest that the level of acidity in the rain is different from acid on Zebes. Related substances *Beta Acid is a specific type of acid found in Tourian after Mother Brain's defeat in Zero Mission. It is also seen in the Tourian-inspired corridors of Sector 1 in Metroid Fusion. Unlike normal acid, Beta Acid is green and can corrode even the Gravity Suit; the latter distinction is shared with the superheated lava that appears in Tourian in Super Metroid. *The purple liquid on planet SR388 was once stated to be acid in Metroid II: Return of Samus, as revealed in the Super Game Boy Player's Guide. The game's remake, Metroid: Samus Returns, depicts it as a unique substance. *In most Metroid games, lava and acid are functionally identical, with the former behaving as a more potent version of the latter. Dark Water and Fuel Gel are other similarly corrosive liquids that are negated by suit upgrades. *Scalding-hot lava is referred to as acid by the Japanese and German guides for Super Metroid, with the Japanese guide specifying it as hydrochloric acid. Other appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Acid is a common stage hazard in ''Metroid-inspired stages of the Super Smash Bros. series. In both Planet Zebes from Super Smash Bros. and Planet Zebes: Brinstar from Super Smash Bros. Melee, acid will periodically rise and fall similarly to Lava Tides, flooding the stage and damaging any fighter who touches it. The Kihunters in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS spit acid at fighters during Smash Run, just like in canonical Metroid games. Their acid spit penetrates shields and stuns fighters. Trivia *Although the yellow liquid seen in Brinstar is canonically considered acid, the NES manual refers to it as water, and this is reflected in Victory Techniques for Metroid and Captain N: The Game Master comics. Interestingly, the NES Metroid section of Metroid: Zero Mission: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide never outright refers to it as acid, only describing it as a dangerous liquid''Metroid: Zero Mission: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' pg. 107 or hazardous liquid''Metroid: Zero Mission: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' pg. 109. *The acid in Brinstar and Kraid's Lair is occasionally misidentified as lava.Nintendo Fun Club News - METROID FOR MASTERS ONLY: MIGHTY ICY''Super Smash Bros.'' - Samus's Planet ZebesMetroid: Zero Mission: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide *The unidentified liquid in Phase 8 may be acid according to Super Game Boy Player's Guide, which provides a code that refers to "green acid". However, even if Samus never acquires the Varia Suit in Phase 3, this harmless liquid is non-corrosive. Gallery Metroid 2.png|Acid in Brinstar (Metroid) MZM-Brinstar-MissileTank2.png|Acid in Brinstar (Metroid: Zero Mission) SSBU Brinstar Submerged.jpg|Acid in Planet Zebes: Brinstar (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) External links *Acid on Wikipedia References ru:Кислота Category:Substances Category:Zebes Category:Brinstar Category:Kraid's Lair Category:Crateria Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Super Smash Bros.